El Nuevo Phonex
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Un destino cruel le esperaba, salvado por la matriaca de la casa phonex ahora es un phonex tambien que retos le llevara? Lean y revisen.
1. Nueva vida

**tomoya: bueno continuemos va, una nueva historia.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVA VIDA**

Riser phonex abandono su casa con todo y su sequito, menos a ravel, yubelluna, isabela y a jump y a midori que se quedaron, sucedio hace tres años ateas antes de los eventos actuales.

 **Parque**

Es una tarde tranquila en el parque de kouh la actual matriaca lady phonex esta muy triste por la partida de su hijo mayor riser, ella se arrepiente de mucho ahora que lo encuentre sera ejecutado por traicion a su casa, la matriaca esta sentada mirando al cielo con nostalgia cuando escucha un ruido.

Lady phonex: pero que fue ese ruido? (Pregunto a ser interrumpida de su pensar)

El sonido y el ruido eran mas constante hasta ver a un chico peliblanco sangrando.

Lady phonex: pero que demonios le ha pasado esto es? (Pregunto de nuevo al ver que el chico que pedia ayuda)

Tomoya: (alza su mano ensangrentada) ayuda, no quiero morir (agoniza de dolor y pidiendo ayuda)

La matriaca no sabia que hacer ayudarlo o dejarlo morir? Es lo que se pregunto, si lo ayudaria posiblemente sera un gran aliado, pero si lo deja morir seria una gran culpa, entonces se lo llevo.

 **Castillo phonex, inframundo**

El castillo phonex una de las 72 casas demoniacas regidas por los 4 majous o reyes demonio, la matriaca trae al chico ensangrentando y limpia sus heridas, pero la herida fue provocada por una lanza de luz, es lo que penso entonces ocupa una pieza de peon en el.

Lady phonex: no funciona! (Exclamo mientras colocaba otro peon y nada despues de otros dos peones funciono consumio 4 peones de su juego) es increible consumio cuatro peones de mi sequito (impresionada)

Las heridas se cerraban con calma significa que ya ha sido reencarnado, en eso entra su hija ravel phonex.

Ravel: ouka-san eso es? (Pregunto al ver al chico descansar)

Lady phonex: si mi hija, un humano que pedia ayuda ahora es mi peon, parece que tiene un sacred gear, consumio cuatro peones hay que esperar a que despierte vamos (la matriaca sale con su hija)

 **Al dia siguiente**

Paso un dia entero desde que el chico fue reencarnado, una mañana tranquila se asoma en el inframundo, el peliblanco despertaba poco a poco.

Tomoya: donde estoy? (Pregunto)

Ravel: estas en el castillo phonex (respondio la rubia)

Tomoya: estoy en el infierno? (volvio a preguntar)

Ravel: podia decirse ahora eres un phonex reencarnado (e volvio a responder)

Tomoya: tu me trajiste? (Pregunto una vez mas pero entra la matriaca)

Lady phonex: yo te traje a mi castillo ayer por la noche, me puedes contar que paso? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: tiene tiempo, es muy larga historia (respondio)

Lady phonex: si cuentame (escuchando)

Tomoya: bueno todo... (empezo a contar)

Parece que la historia de los phonex tiene un inicio diferente que sucedera apartir de ahora? Quien sabe, esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **SOY EL NUEVO HERMANO DE RAVEL?**


	2. Hermana

**Tomoya: bueno continuemos va.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **SOY EL NUEVO HERMANO DE RAVEL?**

 **Castilli phonex, hanitacion**

Despues de que despertara y contara su historia la matriaca y la hija quedaron en shock y tristes.

Ravel: lo lamento, y como te llamas? (Pregunto la niña)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya y tengo 12 años, cuantos años tienes tu? (Pregunto y respondio)

Ravel: tengo 10 (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo, pues gracias por salvarme la vida, estoy en deuda con usted como puedo pagarle? (Pregunto)

Lady phonex: pues viviendo aqui, ahora seras tomoya phonex (respondio aleje ante un sorprendido peliblanco) bien te enseñare tido acerca de nosotro ok (le dijo tranquila)

Tomoya: ok gracias, y que sera? (Pregunto)

Lady phonex: sera sencillo ya lo veras (respondio)

 **3 años despues**

Pasado ese tiempo las cosas salieron bien, ya ni es peliblanco, es rubio en esos tres años cambio mucho ahora es capas de enfrentarse bien y defenderse ante todo, tiene su propia nobleza con las piezas que dueron dejadas, su relacion de hermano con ravel tambien avanzo con isabela fue una relacion formal de pareja estable, actualmente esta preparandose para ir a una academia en kouh.

Petunia/es un nombre de happy tree friends: chicos ya casi es hora de su primer dia (les dijo tranquila la matriaca de la casa phonex)

Tomoya: yo ya estoy listo y tu ravel? (Pregunto tranquilo)

Ravel: mas que nunca (respondio ante su pregunta)

Tomoya: pues vamos nos vemos ouka-san (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Petunia: suerte niño (sonrie)

 **Callejon cerca de la academia kouh, mundo humano**

Despues de aparecer cerca de la academia los rubios visualizan a varias chicas vestidas igual a ravel, significa que van a buen camino.

Tomoya: ahora entiendo porque fue un instituto de señoritas (mirando a mas mujeres que hombres)

Ravel: madre dijo que no mucho hace un año que se volvio mixta (contesto tranquila)

Tomoya: ya veo, bueno en que grado vas? (Pregunto)

Ravel: 1-A y tu? (Pregunto igual)

Tomoya: 2-A parece que iremos a diferentes aulas (respondio tranquilo)

Ravel: oh, bueno pues vamos (caminan asia la entrada)

 **Academia kouh pasillos aulas 1-A y 2-A**

Deapues de entrar a la academia caminan asia sus aulas y visualizan sus salones y se despiden los hermanos.

 **Salon 2-A**

Maestro: hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno por favor entra! (Exclamo para eque entrara)

Tomoya: mucho gusto soy sanawa tomoya y tengo 15 años espero que nos llevemos bien (sonrie)

Ante eso las chicas suspiran y los chicos susuraban cosas malas.

Maestro: puedes sentarte ahi (señalo un lugar cerca de la ventana)

Tomoya: gracias (camina y se sienta)

Para ravel era lo mismo la diferencia eran las chicas y se llamo eri.

 **Descanso**

Despues de un rato de clases los hermanos se dirigen a un lugar para comer.

Ravel: mira ese arbol sera perfecto para desayunar no crees? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: si es verdad vamos (respondio)

Ravel: aun quieres vengarlos? (Pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: si quiero matar al maldito que mato a mis padres! (Exclamo molesto)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

La actual heredera de la casa sitri es llamada souna shitori, ella mira desde la ventana del consejo a los rubios que conversa y llama a su reina tsubaki shira.

Sona: tsubaki puedea venir? (Pregunto seria la heredera)

Tsubaki: que desea kachou (respondio a su llamado igual de seria que su rey)

Sona: sabes quien son ellos? (Pregunto seria)

Tsubaki: ellos dos eh, el chico es sanawa tomoya y la chica es eri sanawa (respondio)

Sona: es imposible la familia sanawa fue asesinada hace tres años (incledula ante las palabras de su reina)

Tsubaki: los registro nos dicen que el joven de doce sobrevivio y no se sabe si tubieron una hija (le dijo con calma)

Sona: puedes llamarlos quiero saber lo que sucedio hace tres años! (Exclamo molesta)

Tsubaki: entiendo, con su permiso (se retira y sale del consejo)

 **De regreso con los rubios**

Mientras conversaban alegremente la pelinegra llegaba a verlos y habla.

Tsubaki: sanawa tomoya, sanawa eri? (Pregunto seria)

Tomoya: si que sucede (respondio)

Tsubaki: kachou la quiere ver en el consejo estudiantil (seria guiandolos)

Entonces los dos no sabian porque fueron llamados ya que ocultaron bien sus auras demoniacas.

 **De vuelta al consejo estudiantil**

La reina sitri, los trajo toca la puerta y escucho un pase, entonces entraron y vieron a otras dos chicas, y a la presidenta sentada en su escritorio de muy mal genio.

Sona: bienvenidos, quiero saber que haces con el nombre de un difunto! (Exclamo cabreada)

Tomoya: eso, hace tres años atras casi muero gracias a que fui salvado por la matriaca de la casa phonex (respondio ante unas shoqueadas personas)

Sona: entonces como te llamas realmente? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: me llamo tomoya phonex debo ocupar mi anterior nombre, como sabran ella es ravel phonex conocida como eri sanawa (respondio ante la pregunta) se que eres la heredera de la casa sitri y espero que os podemos llevar bien (extiende su mano)

Sona: ya veo es un gusto conocerlo (estrechando su mano con la de el)

Tomoya: lamento este imcombeniente, no queria alamarla, solo quiero vengarme del maldito que mato mis padres (serio)

Sona: entiendo ya pueden irse (tranquila)

Ravel: con su permiso kachou (de inclinan los dos y se retiran)

Tsubaki: que piensa ahora kachou? (Pregunto)

Sona: es posible que sea el nuevo heredero (respondio)

Y asi sigue la boda de rias? Pues quien sabe.

 **De regreso a casa**

Despues de esa charla los rubios se paran en un puente a ver la puesta del sol.

Ravel: crees que esto sea malo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: no solo que se debe enterado ppr las noticias como cualquier otra persona (respondio)

Reynare: oye tu eres issei hyodo? (Pregunto)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **LA CITA Y TRAS LA VERDAD**


	3. Cita

**Tomoya: bueno continuemos va.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA CITA Y TRAS LA VERDAD**

 **De regreso a casa**

Despues de esa charla los rubios se paran en un puente a ver la puesta del sol.

Ravel: crees que esto sea malo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: no solo que se debe enterado por las noticias como cualquier otra persona (respondio)

Reynare: oye tu eres issei hyodo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: si soy yo que deseas de mi? (respondio y pregunto)

Ravel: pero... (mira al pelirubio y le giña el ojo)

Reynare: me alegra escuchar eso me gustaria ir a una cita con usted? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: me gustaria eso cuando y donde (respondio)

Reynare: este sabado si es posible a las 10:00 (sonrie)

Tomoya: claro porque no! bueno yo y mi hermana nos iremos, si nos disculpas... (se va dejando a la chica y al bajar las escaleras) oye nekomatar, no te preocupes que yo se lo que sucede! dile a tu ama que no sucedera nada...(exlcamo sonriendo dejando a la peliplatina)

 **En casa**

Despues de eso, la rubia menor digamos molesta por tal metira...

Ravel: estas idiota o que? este es el territorio de gremory y sitri, si no lo sabias! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: lo se, pero recuerdas que me instrulleron lady phonex y yubelluna a ser un phonex, en fin no te preocupes de un modo si pregunto, es enviada a matar a los portadores de sacred gears (serio)

Ravel: bueno, ya no importa eso y que haras el sabado? (pregunto)

Tomoya: descubrir que trama ella... (respondio)

 **Techo**

Despues de aquella conversacion el rubio sube al techo a mirar las estrellas...

Tomoya: a pesar de que ocupo el nombre de ese chico quiero saber que traman los angeles caidos en esa ciudad, tengo que sacarle informacion de esta chica (serio)

Isabela: aun quieres saber, si fueron los que asesinaron a tus padres? (pregunto la castaña a lado de el)

Tomoya: si, mi querida aun quiero eso, ahora que lo pienso? (pregunto tomando la cintura de la chica) espero tener mas cosas contigo... (sonrie seductoramente a su novia)

Isabela: tu sabes, que te amo mi querido, ademas pronto te daran a escoger a que casa se casara a demas, yo sere la primera... (sonrie)

Tomoya: claro, claro mi amor... Tu seras la primera en estar conmigo, no lo dudes... (sonrie)

Y asi siguieron hasta un buen rato y la noche termino...

 **Sabado por la mañana**

Es sabado por la mañana, el rubio espera a la angel caida vestida de humana hasta que la ve...

Reynare: me has esperado? (pregunto)

Tomoya: de hecho apenas he llegado llevo dos minutos, en fin a donde quieres ir? (pregunto)

Reynare: donde sea... (respondio)

 **Despues de la cita, parque**

Por si no saben nos saltaremos eso y nos encontramos en un parque, despues de la cita...

Tomoya: ah me diverti, dime te gusto la cita? (pregunto)

Reynare: si, oye puedo pedirte un favor...? (respondio y pregunto)

Tomoya: claro, cualquier cosa (respondio)

Reynare: puedes morir por mi? (pregunto)

Tomoya: oh eso? creo que no puedes contra a mi! (exclamo revelando sus alas de fuego)

Reynare: pero como? como sabias que... (en shock)

Tomoya: mi nombre es tomoya phonex puede que sea el heredero de la casa phonex, angel caida... dime que tramas al asesinar a los portadores de sacred gears? o te estan obrigando o es capricho? (pregunto serio)

Reynare: bueno yo... me llamo reynare pero mi nombre humano soy yuuma amano, como descubristes eso? (pregunto aun en shock)

Tomoya: tu aura, es muy facil de identificas yo tengo un truco de ocultar mi aura, como si fuera un humano, en fin si te obrigan, deja de trabajar y trabaja conmigo yo te dare un mejor trabajo... tu forma de actuar es buena asi que puedes hacer algo bueno, deja tus aliados y vuelve como híbrida trabajando con la casa phonex? (respondio)

Reynare no sabia que hacer pero al verlo con esa confianza decidio preguntar de nuevo...

Reynare: si trabajo con usted? no me encierra en los calabozos? (pregunto)

Tomoya: me crees despiadado? (resondio y pregunto)

Reynare: no (apenada) no... si trabajare en la casa phonex? que veneficios tendre? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mmm bueno vida eterna, y los lujos que tu has de querer y proteccion de mi (respondio con una sonrisa)

Reynare: entonces me uno pero quiero que metas a kalawarner y a mittelt si es necesario? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro necesito mienbros para mi nobleza, para ser un clan completo, bienvenida a mi grupo veamos que pieza puede encagar? mmm un peon te sentira (sacando un peon) bien asi yo tomoya phonex lider del clan phonex aceptas ser mi peon y luchar con tus compañeros hasta la muerte? (pregunto)

Reynare: acepto ser su peon hasta morir... (seria)

Tomoya: por medio del clan phonex, tu vuelve a caminar entre nosotros... (serio y la pieza peon se unde en ella revelando que sus alas de angel caido se vuelven de fuego) wooo, asi que ya es momento de sacara tus amigas... (serio)

 **Iglesia abandonada**

Mientras que los dos se dirigian los dos, las amigas de reynare se negarona seguir las ordenes de kokabiel, y fueron maltratadas por desobediencia, y estan a punto de ser empaladas...

Kokabiel: asi hijas de puta mataran a los posibles portadores de los sacred gear si o no, por ultima vez? (pregunto molesto y ya cabreado)

Kalawarner: nunca te ayudare prefiero morir a matar a inocentes personas... (firme en su decicion)

Mittelt: prefiero ser asesinada por un clan a servir a usted, no voy a matar nunca mas (igual que la peliazul)

Kokabiel: muy bien tonces mueran... (lanzando miles de lanzas a ellas)

Las dos caidas, cierran los ojos esperando la muerte pero no sienten nada? porque? al abrir los ojos solo ven a alguien parado dando la espalda con sus alas de fuego, ellas quedaron impresionadas y algo sonrojadas...

Kokabiel: quien eres maldito? (pregunto molesto aun ante la proteccion de ellas)

Tomoya: pues nada importante, vengo a llevarme a ellas asi que nos vemos... (desaparece con ellas)

Kokabiel: ahhhhh maldito seas pronto te matare... (con rabia)

 **Lejos de ahí**

Ya lejos el rubio aparece algo cansado, a pesar de ser un phonex no lo es en su totalidad...

En ese lugar reynare espero y lo ve caminando a lado de la rubia y la peliazul...

Reynare: aun asi es arriegasdo eso? (pregunto seria)

Tomoya: se me contagio un poco la arrogancia de los phonex, en fin aqui estan ellas! (exclamo y respondio)

Kalawarner: gracias yo y mittelt, te debemos mucho como te pagaremos? (pregunto aun sosteniendo al rubio)

Tomoya: por ahora necesito descansar (sonrie tranquilamente enfrente de sus nuevas siervas)

Bueno las cosas fueron asi, pero que sucedera despues quien sabe?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **EL COMPROMISO Y POSIBLE BODA**


	4. Violacion?

**Kagamine: bueno continuemos va.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL COMPROMISO Y POSIBLE BODA**

 **Mancion** **phonex,** **mundo humano**

Es de mañana en la mancion, y los rubios desayunan a lado de sus siervas y nuevas, ellas también asistirán a la academia...

Tomoya: bueno, hay algo que quieran preguntar? (pregunto)

Mittelt: si porque vivimos en una mancion (respondió)

Tomoya: pues mi madre tiene lujos, en fin no les gusta la riqueza? (pregunto)

Kalawarner: a mi en lo absoluto no! en fin tengo que... (no termino porque es jalada)

 **De camino a la academia**

Kalawarner: espere máster no sea cruel, por favor dejeme en casa ahhhhh (llora como niña mimada jalada por el)

Ravel: en fin debemos ir a la academia, ahora que lo pienso que hay de comer en el descanso? (pregunto)

Tomoya: la verdad, no se tu la escojas ok (le respondió)

Ravel: ok entonces vamos (sonrie)

Reynare: en fin ya que no pertenecemos a ningun club que haremos en el descanso? (preguntar)

Tomoya: mirar el cielo debajo de un arbol, ya no es lo que digo (sonrie)

Y asi se fue el grupo pero cierta nekomatar observo esto de lejos...

Koneko: que tramaran ellos? (pregunto y desaparece)

 **Descanso**

Ya es de descanso, el grupo conversa con tranquilidad, pero todo tiene algo que le preocupa mucho a ravel...

Tomoya: sucede algo? (pregunto)

Ravel: a decir verdad, quien sabe cuando te comprometerán, es lo que me preocupa (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo, eh (mira una persona a parecer desde un circulo mágico) es el símbolo del clan gremory, pero como? (pregunto)

Despues de dispersar el circulo magico aparece una maid francesa peliplatina, con dos coletas de lado a lado y una detras con guantes blancos y con una exprecion seria...

Greyfia: hola heredero de la casa phonex, soy la maid de la casa gremory soy grayfia lucifugus, vengo hablar sobre el compromiso! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: es lo que te preocupaba inmoto? (pregunto y la rubia afirmo) mucho gusto lucifugus-san soy tomoya-phonex con quien me casare? (pregunto asia la maid)

Grayfia: con la heredera de la casa gremory rias gremory, si quiere vamos los dos por ahora solo debe ir usted ok! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: entiendo, no se preocupen, ustedes no deben preocuparse debo hacerlo es deber y ley de los lords no es asi? (pregunto y la maid afirmo)

Grayfia: sigame por aqui le indico el club de ocultismo (c.d.o), asi que vera a la heredera (seria caminando y le sigue el rubio)

 **Club de ocultismo**

En el club esta rias gremory esperando la llegada de grayfia por el heredero phonex...

Rías: porque ah tardado grayfia? (pregunto)

Akeno: ara, ara bucho, no se desespere ademas no odias a riser phonex (respondio)

Rias: si pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es el, pero me dice que algo bueno sucedera! (exclamo seria)

Entre la tencion tocan la puerta...

Rias: koneko, puedes abrir la puerta (seria)

Koneko: si bucho (abre la puerta y entra la maid)

Rias: grayfia onee-sama como es que no aparecio en la sala? (pregunto)

Grayfia: pues buscando al heredero de la casa phonex (respondio)

Rias: no me digas que el esta aqui? (volvio a preguntar)

Grayfia: asi es esta aqui por favor entra! (exclamo abriendo paso al rubio)

Tomoya: gracias, lucifugus-sama oh hola (saluda)

Rias: es una jodida broma? (pregunto con un tip en el ojo)

Akeno: ara, bucho esta molesta! (exclamo con su tipica sonrisa)

Tomoya: hay que se trae ella esta en sus dias? (pregunto asustado)

Grayfia: si quiere desquitarse aqui esta el (señala al rubio)

Tomoya: que? ahhhh espere señorita gremory ahhh (se lo jalo adentro del estudio)

Akeno: me pregunto que le hara? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (sale con media ropa) ayuda, ahh esta si me quiere vio- (es jalado de nuevo)

Grayfia: me sorprende que le haga eso antes de su boda? (pregunto con una gota de sudor)

Tomoya: (sale de nuevo con pantalones) por satan, no me ignoren ahhh (vuelve a ser jalado)

Koneko: debo ayudar? (pregunto seria)

Grayfia: no, creo cuanto apuestan a que sale con calzones? (pregunto sonriendo)

Akeno: te apuesto 300 yens (le da el dinero a la peliplatina mayor)

Koneko: te apuesto 2000 yens a que sale con los calzones y camisa sin abotonar! (exclamo sosteniendo un fajo de billetes)

Las dos: hecho (extrechan las manons xd)

Asi esperando hastan que sale el con camisa sin abotonar y con calzones... (okey se me ocurrio esto viendo un anime crack xd), entonces las dos de regaña dientes le dan 2000 yens a la peliplatina menor que sonrie...

Tomoya: con un carajo ayuda! (exclamo molesto)

Bueno asi salio las cosas por lo meno no hay odio entre los gremory y phonex, pero que sucedera? posiblemente suceda dentro de poco...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **QUIEN FUE EL ASESINO DE LOS PADRES DE TOMOYA**?


	5. Rechazo

**Kagamine: bueno continuemos va.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **QUIEN FUE EL ASESINO DE LOS PADRES DE TOMOYA?**

 **Mancion** **phonex,** **mundo humano, unos dias despues**

Es de mañana en la mancion ha pasado dias desde entonces la relacion de el y rias salia como se quieren los dos pero hoy descubra que sera rechazado por rias, ya que con isabela salio mal eso le partio el corazon y si con ella fue asi con rias sera peor, y una pregunta surgio en ravel, es una cuando todo fue cuando asesinado, sin razon entonces la rubia habla.

Ravel: saber quien asesino a su verdaderos padres? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: honestamente, nunca supe quien asesino a mis verdaderos padres, pero algun dia voy a vengarlos quien fue el asesino (responde serio y determinado)

Ravel: espero que encuentres al asesino o asesina ok (le sonrie y el pelirubio tambien le sonrie) por ahora debemos ir a la academia ok (abre la puerta y sale)

Tomoya: teneis razon inmoto, vamos chicas ok (sonrie a las tres chicas)

Todas: si tomoya-sama (sonrien y se van a la academia)

 **Academia kouh, descanso**

Ya estamos en la academia, las cosas no son normales por dos cosas, una que es envidiado por todos los chicos y deseados por las chicas, la otra es que es muy molesto para el ademas de que si es rechazado por rias en frente de todos, seria la tristeza.

Tomoya: en serio esto es molesto (enojado)

Reynare: tranquilo ademas hoy le confiesa a su amada rias no? (pregunto la morena haciendo que se sonroje como el cabello de ella)

Tomoya: es cierto, quiero decirle cuanto quiero estar con ella, cambiando un poco reynare, quiero que busques pistas en donde yo vivia esta es la direccion conjunto con kalawarner y mittelt investiguen quien los mato ok (serio y afirmo la chicas)

Ravel: iras a decirle no? (pregunto el rubio volteo y sonrio)

Tomoya: sabes que es lo mejor, desde que me rompio el corazon isabela no fui el mismo, espero que rias me quiera como yo lo amo (responde sonriendo)

Ravel: confio en ti onii-san buena suerte (sube el pulgar y el chico se va al club de ocultismo)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Las cosas en el club son normales pero rias gremory no es lo mismo entonces la reina gremory habla.

Akeno: que te preocupa rias? (pregunto la morocha)

Rias: las cosas son perfectas para el, pero no lo amo akeno, de verdad no quiero romperle el corazon (con tristeza)

Akeno: rias, las cosas son asi, pero espero que el lo entienda, seguire siendo tu amiga, pero las cosas son asi (seria) pero si es la decicion no debo interponerme (se voltea y camina asia adentro del club cuando toca la puerta)

Koneko: yo ire bucho (camina asia la puerta y abre mirando a su sempai) sempai-san que se le ofrece en el club? (pregunto la peliplatina)

Tomoya: vengo a ver a rias-chan, sobre algo importante (responde muy ilucionado)

Koneko: pasa (deja pasar al rubio)

Tomoya: gracias koneko-chan (le acaricia el pelo) oh rias, vine a decirte algo (se arrodilla, la pelirroja se sorprende) rias gremory quieres casarte conmigo? (pregunto alzando un anillo muy hermoso con un ramo de rosas carmesin)

La chica estaba muy impactada, ante eso, no sabia que hacer o decir, entonces la pelirroja ya sabia la respuesta.

Rias: lo ciento tomoya-san pero no me caso contigo (dejando en shock al rubio) no te amo solo lo hice porque debia consolarte la union de las casas no se hara lo ciento (seria y el rubio se levanta)

Tomoya: entiendo, entonces me retiro (tira el ramo y lo pisa) sabes algo estaba dispuesto a darte todo pero... Mejor me voy (abre la puerta y sale, lo cierra)

Koneko: sabe algo, es asi como le paga el cariño que le dio el? (pregunto la niña muy enojada)

Rias: lo dije koneko es mi veredicto final (firme a su palabra)

Koneko: me retiro (hace lo mismo que el rubio)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

En el consejo estudiantil, sona sitri pensaba cosas, desde que vio al heredero de la casa phonex, le agrado mucho, observa la ventana del consejo y observo al rubio y lo noto triste, la morena rey no sabia que sucedio con el, pero algo le preocupo y entonces, se va a salir del consejo mientras que todos disfrutan del descanso, pero sorpresivamente ve al rubio con una cara de tristeza.

Sona: sucedio algo? (pregunto la heredera)

Tomoya: la verdad, rias me rechazo (con la voz apagada)

Sona quedo en shock al saber que el rubio que amo tanto a rias lo rechazara, y lo unico que decidio hacer es abrazarlo.

Sona: lo ciento, phonex-san parece que las cosas no fueron como querias, que aras al respecto? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no se, sitri-san por ahora solo quiero estar solo hasta que me recupere de este dolor (responde)

Sona: ya veo, si quieres pasar tiempo a solas, ven a mi consejo nadie lo molestara ok (le sonrie)

Tomoya: vale gracias por eso, por ahora debo irme a casa (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sona: si rias no lo quiere, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo a sanar su dolido corazon (determinada)

Parece que alguien le intereso pero, sera capas de aceptar a alguien con ese dolor? quien sabe pero al menos no esta perdido.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **EL ASESINO Y LA CONFENSION DE LA HEREDERA**


	6. Confesion y rias asesina

**Kagamine: bueno continuemos va.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL ASESINO Y LA CONFENSION DE LA HEREDERA**

 **Mancion** **phonex,** **mundo humano, unos dias despues**

Ha pasado dias desde que fue rechazado por rias, el rubio como todas las mañanas desayuna con sus siervas que acaban de llegar, con ayuda del equipo sitri y tenian noticias nada buenas, ahora estan de terminar de desayunar.

Tomoya: bueno es mejor irme a la academia, estan listas? (pregunto con tranquilidad)

Todas: si, tomoya-sama (sonrien y salen a la academia kouh)

 **En la academia, consejo estudiantil**

El grupo phonex entro a la academia y se fueron asus aulas el grupo de donde va el rubio phonex tenia dia libre asi que se fue al consejo estudiantil, entro y se sento en uno de los sillones, el grupo sitri sentia pena por el phonex pero siempre le daba una sincera sonrisa para que no se preocupen, ademas tenia que hablar sobre sus verdaderos padres quien fueron asesinados, cuando sus siervas y el resto del equipo sitri llego el chico habla.

Tomoya: bien ya que el quipo sitri y mi equipo colaboraron despues de todo se revelara quien asesino a mis verdaderos padres (con seriedad) asi que por favor kalawarner-san dinos que encontrastes con la torre sitri? (pregunto con seriedad)

Kalawarner: bien, entonces nosotras y la mayoria del equipo sitri encontramos camaras destruidas ecepto una donde revelamos algo triste y doloroso (con sembrate triste)

Aki: phonex-sama por lo que mas quiera no haga una locura y mantenga la calma lo que vera quien es el asesino vale (le dice seria y el afirmo)

Entonces, la peliverde deja ver la grabacion y revela a rias gremory matando de manera cruel a los padres de el actual phonex dejando en rabia como le dijo la misawa se quedo callado hasta que revelamos al peliblanco quien fue ser golpeado por la caballera de gremory, pero la torre y la reina, se miraban tristes, entonces de ahi termino la grabacion.

Sona, y su equipo ecepto el del phonex, pero ravel quedaron con la boca abierta que rias mato a dos inocentes humanos que nunca tubo relacion con lo sobrenatural, o el khaos brigade, entonces la heredera tomo la palabra.

Sona: esto, no se que decir lo de gremory me dejo desconsertada, porque gremory-san matara a tus anteriores padres? (pregunto la heredera morena)

Aki: bueno algo que investigamos en carpetas tanto sobrenatural y humano, nunca se menciono ninguna alianza con khaos brigade o un clan demoniaco que existio en el inframundo, entonces que fue lo que orillo hacer tal cosa (responde entonces tocan la puerta del consejo la pelirosa sitri, abre revelando qa la reina y torre gremory)

Tomoya: himejima-san, toujou-san que hacen aqui? (pregunto el rubio)

Akeno: no podiamos con la culpa que os tenemos nosotras, sentimmos mucho no hacer nada (bajan la mirada con arrepetimiento como la loli platina)

Koneko: por este medio pedimos disculpas por el comportamiento de nuestra ama, espero que nunca nos odies (igual de triste hacen un arco de disculpa)

Tomoya: (acaricia la cabeza de la platina) no las odio, nunca los odiare las acciones de gremory seran pagadas por karma, asi que hacen aqui aparte de disculparse? (pregunta de nuevo)

Akeno: pues nosotras decidimos que sea nuestro amo (responde y acienta la loli)

Tomoya: me sorprende himejima-san sonbre su propuesta, entonces si es asi como quieren quitar su arrepentimiento acepto con gusto, que sean parte de mi equipo (sonrie alegrando a la pelinegra y a la platina sacando una reina y una torre) bien asi que tomen (le da la pieza correspondiente a las mujeres)

Entonces la pelinegra y la plaina tomaron la pieza entre sus manos y son reencarnadas de nuevo, despues de eso ahora que la ex-reina gremory, como ex-torre gremory viviran en la mansion phonex, a paso de unos minutos las cosas serian mejor, por su parte que sucede con rias?

 **Club de ocultismo**

En el club las cosas van en mal a peor, porque? Bueno recibe una cartas de cierta reina y torre dejando la casa gremory lo que sucedio hace 3 años atras, para la pelirroja quedo destrozada, despues de leer la carta llamo a su fiel caballera yuka yuto.

Rias: yuka? (pregunto lleno de rabia)

Yuka: (aparece arrodillada) que desea mi ama (responde)

Rias: mata a tomoya cuando este solo ok (le indico lleno de rabia aun)

Yuka: como ordene (se levanta y sale del club)

Rias: nadie se mete con los gremory! (exclamo molesta)

Las cosas se ponen malas para la heredera gremory pero ahora que sucederá cuando su caballera caiga muerta ante un rabioso rubio (na: no es que tenga rabia en sentido figurado xd)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Regresando al consejo los siervos de ambos séquitos ya estan en casa excepto el rubio y la morena que observo la seriedad del chico y entonces habla.

Sona: aun sigues molesto? (pregunto la morena)

Tomoya: perdona si te incomodo con mi molestia, primero isabela luego dos veces gremory me hiciera tales cosas me siento lleno de rabia y impotencia no haber salvado a mis padres (responde enojado y triste)

Sona: lamento eso, pero le digo algo le quiero (le dijo sonriendo y algo de sonrojo)

Tomoya: (impresionado) me quiere y me ama? (pregunto algo shoqueado y afirmo la mujer) no se que decir, sitri-san esto es repentino (observo a la chica algo sonrojada)

Sona: tu eres alguien que despertó mi interés como chica y no como algo profesional, siendo sincera lo amo y quisiera que fuera mi novio? (pregunto sonrojada)

Tomoya: (toma la cintura de la presidenta y le da un beso) eso responde tu pregunta (le responde sonriendo)

Sona: (esconde su cara en el pecho de el) gracias por aceptarme como chica (le sonrie a pesar de estas tapada)

Tomoya: no tu gracias por aceptar a un chico que se metió por cosas que no debieron suceder, bueno debo irme nos vemos (se separa de ella y desaparece)

Sona: me agradas aun mas tomoya-kun (sonrie)

Parece que una nueva relacion aparece, pero que sucedera apartir de ahora? Quien sabe...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **RIAS GREMORY ES QUITADA DE SU HERENCIA**


End file.
